Montgomery Scott
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = commanding officer | stationed = Starfleet Corps of Engineers, [[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger (NCC-71099)]] | rank = captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Glynnis Campbell | children = | mother = Caitlyn Scott or Arlyne Jorgensen Scott | father = Robert Stuart (presumed); Jay McMillan (biological) | siblings = Clara (née Stuart) Preston, Robert Scott (II) | relatives = Robert Falcon Scott, David Scott (ancestors), Clifford Scott (paternal grandfather), Aileen Scott (paternal grandmother), Charles Scott, Edward Scott (maternal uncles), Dannan Stuart (aka Jessa Preston) (niece), Peter Preston (nephew), Katarina Scott (great-granddaughter), Daniel Montgomery Scott (great grand-nephew) | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = James Doohan | image2 = | caption2 = }} Montgomery Scott (known to his friends as Scotty) was a Starfleet engineer on active duty in the 23rd and 24th centuries. Scott was born in Linlithgow, West Lothian, Scotland, United Kingdom ( ), or in Aberdeen, Scotland, United Kingdom in the year 2222 (Arc of the Wolf). He was the oldest child and had at least one sister, a niece, and a nephew, Peter Preston. ( and novelizations) He met his future wife, Glynnis Campbell, when they were both children and he saved her from some bullies. (DC Annual #3) Montgomery Scott's first meeting with future shipmates and friends Spock and Leonard McCoy was in a spaceport waiting lounge in 2232, though Spock was then a toddler with his parents, Sarek and Amanda Grayson, and Scott and McCoy didn't tell each other their names. (Arc of the Wolf: "Wait") While still in his teens, Scott disproved Alejandro Perera's theory regarding the vulnerability of linked Klingon deflector shields, which earned him the attention of Starfleet Academy recruiters. The formalized experiment was dubbed the Aberdeen Solution, also earning Scott a place in the history books at the age of sixteen. ( , ''Arc of the Wolf: "Junkyard Dogs") Adulthood Montgomery Scott's best friend and roommate at Starfleet Academy's Engineering School in Belfast, Ireland, was Andrew "Corry" Corrigan. He was the head shipwright for the schooner ''Lady Grey, part of his final exam for Historical Engineering. After planning and executing a number of relatively minor crimes in conjunction to events centered on the schooner, he was court-martialed and convicted of a number of charges, leading to him spending three years on corrective action, working first at Lunar Spaceport, then the San Francisco Fleet Yards as a technician. (Arc of the Wolf: "On the Nature of Wind") It's during his time in the Fleet Yards that he first becomes enamored with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], when he was assigned to go EV to UV paint her hull markings on. ([http://www.adastrafanfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=255| Arc of the Wolf: "Breathless"]) Scott evidently spent some time in the Scottish town of Aberdeen, as he identified himself as an "old Aberdeen pub-crawler" in later years. ( ) Early in his career, Scott was an engineering adviser on the run between Deneva and its asteroid belt. ( , Orion Press: "By the Back Door") The vessel he was assigned to was the UFP F/V Horizon Sun. In February of 2248, the Horizon Sun was caught in the crossfire of a skirmish and lost all propulsion. In a daring, if dangerous, move then Ensign Scott managed to bypass both blown safeties and relays in order to buy the stricken vessel time to jump to warp 1 and escape the crossfire. He subsequently had a bulkhead land on him, nearly ending his life. He also earned a commendation for his courage in saving the ship from near certain destruction. (Arc of the Wolf: Below Forty South: "Forty-Eight") :Arc of the Wolf'' continuity has the Denevan run c. 2248, while Orion Press has it in 2259.'' In Orion Press continuity, in 2249 Scott concluded a tour of duty on the USS Schirra and became technical assistant to a professor at the Academy. ("By the Back Door") In Arc of the Wolf continuity, Scott was transferred back to Earth for several months of physical therapy. In order to resume active duty, he had to pass a full physical and psychological screening, requiring a unanimous agreement of a full board of review. He succeeded and was assigned to the [[USS Churchill (science vessel)|USS Churchill]]. Onboard the Churchill, he received high marks from Captain Huntington for his initiative and work ethic, and despite only being an Ensign, often found himself essentially running the department over top of the Churchill's actual chief engineer. In early 2250 the Churchill was sent on a covert ops mission by Starfleet Intelligence to verify a clandestine arrangement between the Klingon Empire and the Kzinti Patriarchy and obtain evidence of a classified weapon being developed on a moon at the edge of Kzinti space. Scott was assigned to the landing party sent to infiltrate the base. Mere days after the successful mission, the Churchill was taken and boarded by hostile forces, with most of the crew being murdered in the take over. The incident was classified. Scott was one of two survivors, having been working in the engineering hull and separate from the crew, and received his second commendation for successfully evading capture and sabotaging the Churchill before she could be taken into enemy territory. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], under Captain Robert April, was the vessel to retake the ship. April, who had prior voted to convict Scott in his court martial, made a request personally to the Director of Personnel that Scott be promoted and assigned to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], provided he could be cleared for active duty after having witnessed the tragedy of the Churchill. After much contemplation, the request was approved. (Traces of Winter) Lieutenant J.G. Scott began his tenure aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], c. 2250, reporting to Chief Engineer Caitlin Barry. Christopher Pike commanded Enterprise at this time. (Vulcan's Glory) After an initial settling in period wherein he handled his position well, eventually the lingering trauma of the Churchill began to cause rifts between himself and the crew. After nearly transferring him off-ship, Chief Barry managed to piece together the fact that the junior lieutenant was suffering survivor's guilt and undiagnosed PTSD and came up with an informal corrective action strategy to pull him back on track and help remove the self-assumed burden of responsibility from his shoulders. ( Hierarchy) After two years and Scott's climb to third watch supervisor, Captain Pike put Scott on the bridge for the occasional command rotation, citing Scott's experience in Command School. (Middle Watch) Over the course of the next three years, Scott worked towards gaining the command rating which he had dodged as a cadet, under the encouragement of Captain Pike. : and ''Arc of the Wolf continuity has Scott assigned to Enterprise through much of the 2250s, while Orion Press has him as an Academy instructor and later professor during this period.'' Scott became chief engineer and received his promotion to lieutenant commander in either 2256 (Brave), or 2259. ("By the Back Door") :Pocket Books continuity has his promotion to lieutenant commander and repositioning as chief engineer in 2264. ( ) When James T. Kirk assumed command of Enterprise from Fleet Captain Pike in 2264, Scott had doubts about his new captain, mostly centering around his youth. "Inexperienced young tyro" was one phrase he used. ( ) Over the course of this five-year mission, Kirk's and Scott's regard for each other would evolve to the point where Scott called Kirk "Jim" in a moment of crisis. ( ) Scott was a lieutenant commander at the beginning of this mission ( ), but had been promoted to commander by the fourth or fifth year of it. ( ) :Scott also grew a mustache at this time. (Star Trek: New Voyages/''Star Trek: Phase II) In 2269, Scott spearheaded a movement to attempt to save the [[USS Constitution (NCC-1700)|USS ''Constitution]] from being decommissioned and scrapped. He was ultimately unsuccessful. (Godspeed) During Enterprise s refit in the early 2270s, Scott was the supervising engineer. ( , "Maneater") He would work closely with the new CO, Will Decker. ( ) In 2280, Scott and Glynnis Campbell married on a five-year contract. (DC Annual #3) Scott's nephew Peter Preston, by then an Academy midshipman first class, was assigned to Enterprise for a cadet cruise in 2285. During an attack by Khan Noonien Singh, who had commandeered [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]], Preston was in Enterprise s engineering section when it was struck by phaser fire. The young midshipman suffered horrific injuries to which he eventually succumbed. Scott took his nephew's death very personally, but would soon suffer another great loss: that of his friend and superior officer, Spock. ( ) Despite his protestations, Scott was promoted to captain of engineering aboard the transwarp testbed [[USS Excelsior (NX-2000)|USS Excelsior]], reporting to Captain Styles. However, Scott sabotaged Excelsior s systems so it could not pursue Enterprise and prevent a private mission to the Mutara sector. ( ) During the so-called Whalesong Crisis, Scott traveled back in time with James Kirk, Spock and several other Enterprise officers to the year 1986 to help bring two humpback whales forward to the 23rd century and communicate with an alien probe. While in the past, Scott may have been part of a predestination paradox by giving a 20th-century scientist the formula for transparent aluminum. ( ) Scott learned in 2286 that his now ex-wife Glynnis had died in a shuttlecraft accident while he and his shipmates had been in exile on Vulcan. (DC Star Trek Annual #3: "Retrospect"; "Roads Not Taken") Following a Starfleet trial, Captain Scott became chief engineer of the ''Enterprise''-A until the ship's decommissioning in the early 2290s. ( , ) Ca. 2293, Kirk, Pavel Chekov and Scott were VIPs on what was intended to be the maiden voyage of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]]. After that ship's unprepared response to a distress call, Kirk was thought to be missing and presumed dead. ( ) The following year, Scott was en route to a colony to retire when the vessel crashed on a Dyson sphere. Scott and an ensign, Matt Franklin, sought to save themselves using a transporter pattern buffer. ( ) 24th century While Scott was rescued by the officers and crew of the ''Enterprise''-D decades later, in 2369, the transporter patterns of Ensign Franklin were too degraded to reintegrate. ("Relics") A few years after his arrival in the 24th century, Scott re-enlisted in Starfleet and became head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. ( ) Many of Scott's family, including his sister, had blamed him and Captain Kirk for the death of Peter. In 2374, he and his niece reconciled. ( : "Dead to Me") By 2383, Scott had become commanding officer of [[USS Challenger (NCC-71099)|USS Challenger]], a explorer retasked to serve as a testbed for different technologies. ( ) Family names Depending upon continuity, in Scott's family, the tradition could be for a man to inherit a patrilineal surname, and a woman to inherit a matrilineal one, which is why Dannan and Peter had different surnames in some sources, ( novelization), or for naming conventions to follow a more liberal standard according to others. (Arc of the Wolf) Montgomery Scott's parents have different names in different continuities: * Robert Stuart and Caitlyn Scott (d. 2248); Jay McMillan (biological) (Arc of the Wolf: Junkyard Dogs, Mothers and Sons) * Arlyne Jorgensen Scott (d. 2273) ( short story: "Bum Radish: Five Spins on a Turquoise Reindeer") In the early portions of Orion Press: "By the Back Door", set in 2249, Scott's unnamed father is said to be dead. His sister has different names in different continuities: * Clara Alice "Callie" Stuart (Arc of the Wolf) * Clara ( , ) * Fran ( Annual #3, "Roads Not Taken") * Glenna (Orion Press) ... as does his brother-in-law: * Heath (Star Trek Annual #3) * Teague (Orion Press: "Dead to Me") * Tommy ( ) Scott's niece and Peter Preston's sister is called Dannan Stuart in the novelizations for and and in the Arc of the Wolf; and Jessa Preston in Orion Press: "Dead to Me". Stephen Whitfield's bio for Scott in The Making of Star Trek (1968) asserts that Scott's ancestors included famous explorers, including one of the first men to walk on the moon. Interestingly enough, David Scott's Apollo 15 mission would not take place until three years after the book was published. Fan continuities "Arc of the Wolf" "Roads Not Taken" In 2242, Scott served on the freighter SS Mayweather before he applied to Starfleet Academy. :In the Primeverse, this is when Scott met Keenser from (2009). es:Montgomery Scott Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Starfleet Engineering Academy alumni